Beyond the Sky
by BlueAppleMousse
Summary: "Edward,there is something I need to tell you.I cheated on you...and I'm pregnant" Bella find out that Edward has a twin brother.Love triangle! Rated M for strong language/lemons.
1. Dreamy Vacation

**Hi guys,BlueAppleMousse here!This is my first story...i kind of changed it,because it was rubbish. I had to delete the other one,then I wrote this and uploaded it. Some parts of this were in the other one,and I pretty much mixed it with the other one. I have a problem that some words disappear...somebody help me! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I woke up early that morning alone, the sunlight cascading across the golden comforter. At first I felt a rush of momentary panic when I didn't recognize the room around me, but it quickly subsided when I remembered: I was at Esme's Island just outside of Rio. It was completely surrounded by the ocean. Literally. They had docks less than a hundred feet from the back door. And honestly, referring to it as a "sea house" didn't really do it justice…the place was a freaking mansion. Three stories, an expansive deck with a stone patio underneath it, outdoor kitchen, and best of all, the whole side facing the ocean was all glass which offered spectacular views, especially at night. Or so I'd been told by Edward Cullen, my husband.<p>

Taking a few leisurely minutes to wake up, I contentedly thought about how I had ended up with the love of my life. I, Bella Swan, was born in the tiny town of Forks, Washington on the Olympic Peninsula, the rainiest place in the continental U.S. My father was Charlie Swan, the Forks police chief, and my mother was Renee Dwyer, who lived in Jacksonville, Florida. She had divorced my father when I was a baby and brought me to live in sunny Phoenix, Arizona, remarrying when I was a junior in high school to Phil Dwyer. I liked Phil well enough, but because he played minor league baseball, not very well, might I add, and traveled a lot, my mother was stuck at home with me. Although I knew she loved me, I always felt that I was the parent in the relationship, not my mother.

To make things easier, I convinced them and myself that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie, so I moved to Forks and finished high school. And it was there that I met Edward.

Edward a vampire. Unbelievable,isn't it?He was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. According to Edward, two more loving parents couldn't be found. I couldn't agree more. Esme was exactly the kind of mother I fantasized about having, like Martha Stewart, June Cleaver and Rosie the Riveter rolled into one. Carlisle swelled with fatherly pride as he hugged his son and welcomed me as a daughter as soon as we set foot in the door. I felt so at home, I never wanted to leave.

He had four siblings,all of them vampires. Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie and Alice. I became very close to them and I can certainly say that they are the siblings I always wanted.

Stretching and pulling my long brown hair into a pony tail, I slowly got out of the king-size bed I had shared with Edward. I looked out the huge window that was the far wall, overlooking the still waters of the lake. I wondered where Edward was, but figured he had just gone downstairs to relax, or maybe hunting.

Dressed only in my tiny boy-short panties and a thin camisole, I descended the stairs to the gourmet kitchen. Esme really didn't spare any expenses here…all stainless and hardwood and granite. I looked around and immediately spotted two of my favourite things – hot coffee, fresh in the pot, and a shirtless Edward, dressed only in a pair of jeans, facing away from me. I slowly crept up behind Edward and ran my hands lightly over his pale chest, tracing his pronounced abs with my tiny hand. I could feel his smile as he turned around and kissed gently my pink,hot cheek.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen" he whispered right next to my ear in a very sensual way, making me shiver.  
>"Would I ever get used to that?" I murmured,trying to sound casual. He smiled and gave me a romantic kiss on the lips. Probably,I even forgot to breathe.<br>"Oh,you have pretty much an eternity to get used to it" he mused over my lips.

After that,I had breakfast. He always made plenty of food,but after those hot nights we had,I was very hungry and never complained. The day went fast. We swam with the dolphins,snorkelled and explored the forest. In the evening,I was totally exhausted. Quietly,I sat on the exaggeratedly big,white bed. Edward sat next to me,embracing me in a romantic hug. As I stared at his muscular torso,now covered by a grey t-shirt that showed most of his muscles,I couldn't restrain some improper thoughts. It was only 20:45,so I wasn't really willingly to go to bed this early.

We stared at each other silently for a long minute before I broke the silence,embarrassed by his stare;he looked at me like I was the prize,rather than the lucky winner.

"You know what I said about practice?Well...since I don't want to go to bed now..." I trailed off suggestively. He smiled his crooked grin and placed carefully his lips on mine. It started slow and romantic,getting more sensual as we continues the kiss. I had to break the kiss to breathe,then I smashed again my lips to his.

He pulled away this time and stared at me,his lips pulled up in a small smile.  
>"I love you" I panted "More than my own life"<br>I smiled back and kissed him again and pulled off his T-shirt while he unbuttoned my shirt.  
>When both of us were only wearing lingerie,dirty things flowed quickly through my mind.<br>Ugh,if only he knew what was going through my mind,he would've thought I was a dirty whore.  
>Probably I was,but I didn't care.<p>

He reached back to take my black,laced bra off. I was feeling very wet already. Oh god I'm going to explode... his movements were so sexy. He cupped my breasts with his strong hands and started playing with my nipples. His mouth started to move from my mouth to the neck,until he reached my nipples and started sucking and biting them. My nipples tightened even more as I traced the waistline of his boxers, dipping my hand in to take hold of his already hardened length. Edward hissed at the contact.  
>I fell backwards and he kissed my chest,tracing a long line with his lips. He reached my panties and took them off,lust filling his eyes.<br>"So wet for me Bella" he breathed. I felt something wet reach my clit as he licked my bare sex.  
>I moaned loudly his name,and I was relieved that the island was empty,except for us.<br>I nearly came,and he must have noticed that,because he started pulling his boxers off. Once he was naked, he went inside me. I yelled in pleasure,then I came,at the same time that he did.  
>By the time we finished making love,I had more or less three orgasms. I rested on the bed,only to fall asleep,still naked,on his pale,hard chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?Hate it?Please review and tell me...I'll be so glad! I'll post on my profile their outfits now or tomorrow...i don't know! Cheers!<strong>


	2. Unexpected

New chapter here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>"Bella" a hoarse,familiar voice called. I glanced around and stumbled blindly through the trees,lost.<p>

"Bella why are you doing this to me!" the same voice whispered over and over,the pain audible in his voice. I ran as fast as I could,a part of me amazed that I didn't even fall on the ground once. I felt as my feet had a mind of their own,and they stopped immediately as I approached a small,sunny meadow. Edward stood there,motionless,as he watched something that made him sob tearless. I hesitantly followed his gaze,only to see myself,my belly swollen and fat,kissing some other random guy. I inched closer to them,only to see that I was kissing Edward.

What. The. Fuck.

I gasped loudly as I woke up in the middle of the bed. I felt a trail of sweat on my forehead and automatically grabbed the warm,empty sheets of the bed. My cheeks wet from the tears mixed with the sweat. This island was too hot.

I sat up,giving myself a minute to gather up my thoughts,then jumped off the bed. I dragged myself lazily to the bathroom at took a shower. I probably would've fallen back to sleep if I didn't hear a low growl from the living room. I hurried and in less that ten minutes I was wearing a green silky dress and white ballerinas. I didn't even bother about jewelery or make up,i guess I looked pretty enough.

I literally ran downstairs to find out what was happening,and I stopped when I saw Edward snarling quietly to someone I couldn't see. Before I could say anything,Edward was next to me,smiling smugly.

"Bella,there is someone I wanted you to meet" he stated,taking my hand between his.

He slowly walked me into the bright room and I gasped loudly.

I couldn't believe it. I was hallucinating.

A boy was standing careless in the corner of the room. His hair and facial features were like Edward's,but he had ruby-colored eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket,a red t-shirt with the words "Fuck you" printed on it,black jeans and converse. He was totally identical to my husband. Wait...like...my nightmare. Could the dream really be true?Then I was supposed to kiss him too and...and...Swollen belly could mean only one thing. Pregnancy.

But he was a vampire,wasn't he?So it should be impossible.

Edward stared at me,and I could feel another gaze on me. I continued to stare at my mate's clone. He was frowning,his messy brows forming a tiny "V" on his forehead. I knew that he saw me,but he kept silent. Finally,he looked up,and his flushed lips turned up in a shy smile.

"Hello,beautiful lady" he said,taking and kissing my hand. Edward shot a deadly glare at him.

"Hi" I responded shyly. His smile grew smug,and my husband seemed to caution him with his eyes.

If stares could kill...

Edward introduced us politely. I learned that his name was Nicolas,or just Nick,and he was Edward's twin brother. He is younger in some ways and older in others. He's born two days after my husband,but he's been changed when he was nineteen.

"When have you been changed?" I asked curiously. I hope it won't bother him.

"Eighty-something years ago" he answered matter-of-factly.

"You lived through the Spanish Influenza." it wasn't really a question.

"Yes"

"H-how...i mean...yeah how?" I stammered slowly. How could he stay alive while his family died?

"I was on my honeymoon...with my wife" he responded casually,but I could hear the pain in his voice. I wondered why he was sad about that.

"What happened then?" I babbled.

"She was pregnant and she died when she gave birth to my son" he said,his eyes filled with ancient pain.

"Oh" was everything I could say.

"Yeah...well,then I've been changed and when he was eighteen,i changed him."

Edward snorted. I ignored him and I did something unexpected. My arm automatically ran forward to pat his shoulder. He looked at me with the most overwhelming eyes and smiled at me. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until I started hyperventilating. I blushed and glanced at my husband that was silently watching us. He threw me a little kiss with his hand and I made the gesture to take it and place it on my lips. He could be so sweet sometimes. He smiled his crooked grin and I blushed again.

Nick cleared his throat and I chuckled. I couldn't help laughing at his grimace.

"Oh come on,don't tell me you never did this to you wife" I accused him with a smile.

"Never" he answered casually.

"Your so romantic" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Well,you know,i was sorry that she died,but I never really loved her. I had to,because she was pregnant"

he mumbled,looking unashamed.

"So...where is your son?" I asked

"Somewhere,maybe hunting"

"Hunting...humans?"

"Yes"

"But,is cruel!"

"So?I'm a vampire."

"Well,Edward doesn't kill people"

"I can see that"

"Through his eyes"

"No"

"How then?"

"He didn't kill you yet"

His words shocked me a little. I never thought of that. If he killed people,we would have never met,and if we did he would have killed me. I sighed. He was right.

"Sorry,I'm not used to talking to humans" he apologized. I nodded,smiling at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he suddenly asked. It startled me a second.

"Aren't you already?" I told him.

"Do you want to become a vampire?" he asked. My eyes widened at his question,he leaned forward,looking at me in the eyes. I didn't know if I should say the truth.

I nodded slowly. He leaned back,arms crossed,smirking.

Edward growled.

"You think it's funny?" Edward asked snarling.

"Calm down brother,is just that...i kind of knew that. I mean,if you aren't scared of us,you become one of us,and anyway,the Volturi would kill her if she doesn't. Simple shit." Nick told him.

I heard another growl. Ops,my fault!

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I couldn't hear any words,so they probably didn't want me to hear their discussion. I tossed some bacon into the frying pan,together with two eggs. It wasn't lunchtime yet,so this was enough. I was so hungry that I didn't even bother to put them in a plate,and I ended up eating the food from the pan. Yum...so nice!

I ran upstairs silently and turned on my laptop. I had one mail.

From : Alice (xXFashionistaXx)

To : Bella (BellaFreakSwan)

Object : Problem!

Hey Bella!I had a vision of you meeting someone that looked like Edward! Explain please! You know that I hate not knowing things. Is it a clone?

Alice.

God,she was so annoying when she didn't understand something about a vision. I turned on my phone and dialed her number.

"BELLA!" she yelled.

I moved the phone away from my ear. "You just scared the hell out of every Bella on the planet." I told her. She ignored me and started squeaking annoyingly. "Tell me" she ordered.

"Okay...so,the person you saw is Edwards twin. He is a vampire too but he drinks human blood"

"True?"

"Yep"

"Wow,I'll go tell the others,bye!" she chirped before she hung up.

I sighed,then turned off my laptop. I sat there silently for more than ten minutes.

I went downstairs again,only to find the twins arguing: Edward had a disgusted grimace printed on his face and Nicolas made wild,weird noises. I cleared my throat and the glanced at me. The room felt silent and I rushed to sit down. I felt a bit self-conscious. You know,since they looked exactly the same,i couldn't help but being attracted by the other one too. I could see his sexy abs through his t-shirt,and I couldn't ignore the bulge on his dark skinny jeans. God...i could do very dirty thing to tha- Focus,bad Bella!

I thought about the dream I had today. Could it be real?

I really hoped not.

I guess.

* * *

><p>Like?Dislike?Suggest me more!I don't know if I want to upload the outfits now...and the banner. I didn't really start them yet. I can't find a nice picture with Rpattz is wearing a leather jacket...<p>

Review!


End file.
